nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
NWC Raw 3/3/14
Results '-Video of last week is shown, showing Earl Cox attacking and taking out Phantom. Footage is also shown of David Falcon and Michael beating down ADR and Kyle Smith. The pyro hits and Berzerk by Eminem plays as the camera cuts to the announcers-' WR: WELCOME TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW!!! Oh man this is going to be one hell of a show. We have word that The Undertaker will be in action, live tonight. But first, please welcome the Raw General Manager.... HEEL WOLVERINE!!! '-HW's music plays as he comes out to a large pop-' HW: Thank you, thank you. Last week, there was a lot of shit going on, but this week, I'm going to set things straight. First, since Phantom vs Earl Cox ended in a no contest, I'm going to go ahead and announce the final 3 entrants of the Elimination Chamber match; Earl Cox, Phantom, and..... THE UNDERTAKER!!! Tonight, we'll see 3 singles matches, pitting participants of the Chamber match against each other. So welcome to the show and let's get this thing going! Match 1: '''Earl Cox defeats Apex Predator after countering the Venom Bite into a Snap DDT, before nailing the Mother Mary to get the win. '''Segment 1: '-HW is backstage in his office. An angry Alberto del Rio walks in-' ADR: 'Listen here, Heel Wolverine! I demand an explanation on why The Alpha Males attacked Kyle and myself last week on Raw! Ever since in WSE, I have been the brunt of their assault and now in NWC, they have set their sights on me again! What are you going to as General Manager of the show? I am sick and tired of them attacking me. If you are not going to do anything about it, then Team 450 ArmBreaker will do something about it. I don't care if you fire me or you suspende me or even if you strip me of the Wrestlemania opportunity! I want to get my hands on either David Falcon or Michael Maverick! HW: Well I'm sorry you feel that way, so I have a proposition. Tonight, I'll let Kyle get his hands on Michael. As for tonight, I think you need to start choosing which title you're going to go after. So I'm going to have you take on The Ultimate Opportunist right here, live on Raw. You'd best go lace up your boots. '-ADR walks off and bumps into WWE Champion CM Punk. WWCMP lowers his head and walks off.-''' '''Match 2: Jason T and Manik defeat Lestat and Harry Krezeur. Jason gets the pin on Lestat after Manik nails the DOA. '-After the match, Lestat lays Manik out with a lacerator- ' Lestat: 'Damn, that felt good. That masked moron had that coming. Oh, you didn't see what I did? Well, now you will. ( footage shows of Lestat giving Manik the Lacerator). I want more from him. I want much more. I want his title. I would do anything to take the Intercontinental Championship from him even if it means putting my own body on the line for it. That's why i'm challenging him to a Tables match for his title. Hope that masked coward is up for it. '''Manik: ' I accept your challenge Lesat. I need to teach you a lesson for the disrespect you have shown the roster. I shall even up the stakes for you. If i win, I keep my Intercontintal Championship. However if you are to win then you get the Intercontinental Championship and I also shall remove my mask. '''Segment 2: '-The Ultimate Opportunist is seen backstage. An announcer walks up to him-' TUO: '''MS: Welcome ladies and gentlemen, my name is Matt Striker and standing next to me is the first ever NWC Champion, it is my pleasure to introduce to you. TUO: Glad to be here. MS: First of all, congratulations on winning the NWC title, didn't take you long to go back to your old habits of winning titles so often. First week, a world title. Jokes aside, how does it feel like to be the first NWC Champion? TUO: It feels great honestly, you have no idea how proud and happy I am. You know, I was very successful in WSE and I'm looking to make that run in WSE look like nothing compared to what I'm about to do here. MS: Speaking of WSE, it looked as if you were having a little trouble getting over its death, would you elaborate on that? TUO: There's nothing much I can say about it. WSE was everything I had and when you lose something like that, it changes you mentally. However, I'm back, stronger than ever and this title proves that. MS: Well, tonight you're facing Alberto Del Rio who just won the Royal Rumble, and there is a strong chance of him challenging you for that title. Do you consider ADR a threat to your title reign? TUO: ADR proved how good he is at Royal Rumble. I'm not gonna sit here, whine and complain about his victory. He proved his worth, he had a hell of a challenge but he's gonna realize what the word challenge means, tonight, first hand when he faces me. Alberto, you won the Royal Rumble, I won the NWC Championship. You're good, I'm better. You're a king, I'm an ace. Let's go back to WSE days. Late 2012, remember it? You probably do because that's when The Higher Syndicate first emerged and you were a member. And you had some minor success during your time there but the fact is, you were always beneath everyone else in THS. You were always a midcarder at best in WSE, you never could make it to the main event because I was the main event. And now, year and a half later, it's almost the same situation except this time you've actually done something relevant for once in your career but your RR win WILL be in vain no matter who you face but if you face me, not only will I crush your dreams, I wil crush you mentally and physically. No matter how good you are, I'm always a class above you. You wanna know what's a king to a God? You'll find that out tonight. '''Match 3: Alberto del Rio defeats The Ultimate Opportunist after countering the Chaos Theory into a quick rollup. '-After the match, David Falcon walks out and holds up his WHC to ADR. ADR lays TUO out, picks up the NWC Championship, and raises it at David. The two men stare down until the camera cuts to commercial-' Segment 3: -David is backstage, walking from the ramp until he runs into HW-''' HW: Oh David, good to see you. By the way, your opponent tonight is Phantom... leaving our main event to be The Undertaker vs The Hunter. Good luck. '-HW walks off and David looks pissed-' '''Segment 4: '-Kyle Smith is in the ring, waiting for Michael Maverick to come out. Instead, WWCMP comes out-' WWCMP: 'As I see it here I am now considered a legend from WSE, now I'm okay with that right now, the thing is I've heard people back there talk about how I don't have what it takes anymore to be big in this industry anymore..I lost my return, my second match and came up short in the Rumble match. but I assure you my next will not be the same fate..Because at Glory Road I challenge The United States Champion to a match..Kyle Smith, We've had our short history in the past but that is the past at Glory Road you will see I am even more willing, vicious and cunning to do whatever it takes to get Championship gold around my shoulder one more time. Aside from that, this is my first time holding a microphone infront of you fans in a very long time and If NCW closes down and goes down the same path as WSE I promise all of you here that you will still see a lot of me because I won't stop ever! My past in the WSE was a rollercoaster winning countless championships and accomplishments, Hardcore titles, World championships, US championships and many more but in NCW I will win even more. I may look as if I have lost it and don't have what it takes anymore but from now on I will put down anyone who stands in my way no matter what anybody says. '-WWE Champion CM Punk lays out the challenge and leaves, and Michael comes out for his match-''' '''Match 4: Kyle Smith defeats Michael Maverick after ADR distracts him, allowing Kyle to roll him up. Segment 5: '-Phantom is backstage, talking to some random worker. Earl Cox comes up to him and beats him down, nailing the Mother Mary-' EC: 'Tonight, the Devil returns to his playground. From our oldest ancestor Cain to his newest descendant himself, The Undertaker, the demons from hell have always run amok on this Earth. Me? I'm just his servant, here to do his bidding. Now, why did I attack Mr. Phantom again? I can sum this up in 5 simple words. The devil made me do it. Mr. Phantom, your day of reckoning comes next week. '''Segment 6: -The lights go out. Purple fog consumes the arena and ring. Lightning strikes the ring, the lights come back on, and in the ring is The Undertaker to a huge pop. The Undertaker looks around before grabbing a mic-' 'Undertaker: '''A company was brought back to the ashes after its demise. Sounds like a deadman being risen up from his death. Last week, I came out here to send a simple message to Phantom. I just want to thank him for reviving this company back after what happened to WSE in its final days. The company was facing a huge finanical issues after many of the talents decided to call it a quit due to many backstage politics. I am here not to hide the fact that I, The Undertaker, also used some backstage politics in the past and forever will be. No one in the company will never admit from using politics to boost their careers to great heights. Because of all of this, WSE is dead and my negligence caused it to its evitable downfall and shutdown. When Phantom revived this company back, I took the opportunity to come back and thank Phantom. But all of you people know that I came from the Hell so there is no way I would come out and give a handshake unlike normal human beings. I am different from all of you. I am a descendant of Satan and I don't do handshakes or hugs with my mortal enemies. I either attack you, cost you a match or sacrifice you as my form of thanks. This is why I appeared before you last week. All of you know that after I appeared before Phantom last week, I pointed to the Wrestlemania marquee logo. This meant that I am back here to defend it to any comers who dare to face me at Wrestlemania. I don't care who is it but I will be there, waiting at Wrestlemania. I am not trying to bait Phantom to a match at Wrestlemania but if he thinks that my attack last week was a personal attack, so be it. I do know that you accused me of giving myself countless title shots back in WSE. Heh, what do you know about what is best for business? I am doing it for the sake of the business. There were hardly any potential main eventers at that time. Phantom, at that time, you were nothing more than a mid carder. Enough about Phantom. It is not like that he is going to face me at Wrestlemania anyway. Like what I said before, I will take all comers in any match. Be prepared, The Hunter. Anything I do to you tonight is not my responsibility. I will do whatever it takes for me to regain back my 7th world title in NWC and even if I have to kill you to get it, I will do it for Satan. '-The Hunter's music plays and he comes out after The Undertakers promo-''' '''Match 5: The Hunter defeats The Undertaker by countout. Before the two start fighting, The Undertaker disappears from the ring. Segment 6: Phantom: '''Announcer: Uh, Phantom, may I have a word? Phantom: Sure, why not. Announcer: Earlier tonight, you were attacked by Earl Cox. Additionally, we saw the return of The Undertaker, who defeated The Hunter. The Undertaker had some harsh words for you. Any idea why? Phantom: Look. I don’t know what his problem is. I don’t know whether it’s some leftover grudge he holds from WSE, or whether it’s some type of desire to be CEO again. All I know is that I heard what he said and I didn’t like it. Look, let me run it down. He told me that his attack last week wasn’t personal. Then what was it? Why does he have Earl Cox unleashed on me? I don’t know, or care. I can take care of Earl Cox, he’s just a rookie a little too ahead of himself. And this delusional pile of shit has the audacity to say he’s thanking me by attacking me and costing me my match against Earl Cox? Announcer: Those are questions I can’t answer. However, he did point to the WrestleMania sign and say that he isn’t baiting you for a match at ‘Mania, then citing that you know nothing about the business and that his countless title wins were best for business. Care to comment? Phantom: Let me say one thing. If The Undertaker knew what was best for business, the WSE wouldn’t have died. He’s stuck in his delusions. And as for a match at WrestleMania, why should I face the Undertaker? I’ll win the Chamber and headline WrestleMania like I was supposed to. But, let me assure everyone that the Undertaker will not be dominating the company this time around, I’ll make sure of it myself. Announcer: And about your match with David Falcon tonight? Phantom: My match with David? David Falcon is easily the best in this company. He’s holding that title for a reason. He beat me fair and square at the Royal Rumble, and I respect him for that. Will I be able to defeat him tonight? I have no idea, you’ll just have to wait and see. Announcer: I see, well thank you for your time. Phantom: No problem. '''Main Event: '''David Falcon defeats Phantom after locking in Talon's Grip. '''Segment 8: David picks up the title and celebrates with it. David is about to leave the ring when a purple fog ensues the arena. The lights dim, and turn off. When they come back in, Earl Cox is in the ring, standing face to face with David Falcon. David walks up to Earl and raises the title. The lights go off again, and when they come on, The Undertaker is standing behind David. The Undertaker and Earl Cox move in on David Falcon. Earl Cox grabs him by the hair and nails Mother Mary. The Undertaker poses over David Falcon, picking up the World Title and holding it up. Phantom sneaks back into a ring with a steel chair and hits Earl Cox over the head with it. Phantom comes face to face with The Undertaker. Phantom drops the chair and goads The Undertaker to come fight him. The Undertaker shakes his head and points to the WrestleMania sign. The lights go out, and when they come back on, the show ends with Phantom standing over a downed Earl Cox and David Falcon. 'Match card 2/24' '-Video of last week is shown, showing Earl Cox attacking and taking out Phantom. Footage is also shown of David Falcon and Michael beating down ADR and Kyle Smith. The pyro hits and Berzerk by Eminem plays as the camera cuts to the announcers-' WR: WELCOME TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW!!! Oh man this is going to be one hell of a show. We have word that The Undertaker will be in action, live tonight. But first, please welcome the Raw General Manager.... HEEL WOLVERINE!!! '-HW's music plays as he comes out to a large pop-' HW: Thank you, thank you. Last week, there was a lot of shit going on, but this week, I'm going to set things straight. First, since Phantom vs Earl Cox ended in a no contest, I'm going to go ahead and announce the final 3 entrants of the Elimination Chamber match; Earl Cox, Phantom, and..... THE UNDERTAKER!!! Tonight, we'll see 3 singles matches, pitting participants of the Chamber match against each other. So welcome to the show and let's get this thing going! Match 1: '''Apex Predator vs Earl Cox '''Segment 1: '-HW is backstage in his office. An angry Alberto del Rio walks in-' want ADR to promo on The Alpha Males's attack HW: Well I'm sorry you feel that way, so I have a proposition. Tonight, I'll let Kyle get his hands on Michael. As for tonight, I think you need to start choosing which title you're going to go after. So I'm going to have you take on The Ultimate Opportunist right here, live on Raw. You'd best go lace up your boots. '-ADR walks off and bumps into WWE Champion CM Punk. WWCMP lowers his head and walks off.-' Match 2: Jason T and Manik vs Lestat and Harry Krezeur '-After the match, Lestat lays Manik out with a lacerator- ' want Lestat to challenge Manik at GR for the IC TItle Segment 2: '-The Ultimate Opportunist is seen backstage. An announcer walks up to him-' want TUO to have an announcer style interview promo about his match with ADR Match 3: The Ultimate Opportunist vs Alberto del Rio '-After the match, David Falcon walks out and holds up his WHC to ADR. ADR lays TUO out, picks up the NWC Championship, and raises it at David. The two men stare down until the camera cuts to commercial-' Segment 3: -David is backstage, walking from the ramp until he runs into HW-''' HW: Oh David, good to see you. By the way, your opponent tonight is Phantom... leaving our main event to be The Undertaker vs The Hunter. Good luck. '-HW walks off and David looks pissed-' '''want David to promo on his match with Phantom Segment 4: '-Kyle Smith is in the ring, waiting for Michael Maverick to come out. Instead, WWCMP comes out-' want WWCMP to challenge Kyle Smith for the United States Championship '-WWE Champion CM Punk lays out the challenge and leaves, and Michael comes out for his match-' Match 4: Kyle Smith vs Michael Maverick Segment 5: '-Phantom is backstage, talking to some random worker. An announcer comes up to him and asks him on his feelings about facing David and The Undertaker returning-' want Phantom to promo on this '-Before he finishes, Earl Cox blindsides him with a Mother Mary-' want Earl Cox to promo on the Devil's arrival and how Phantom's demise is imminent Segment 6: -The lights go out. Purple fog consumes the arena and ring. Lightning strikes the ring, the lights come back on, and in the ring is The Undertaker to a huge pop. The Undertaker looks around before grabbing a mic-''' '''want The Undertaker to promo on his match with The Hunter and what his motives were for appearing last week during Phantom's match '-The Hunter's music plays and he comes out after The Undertakers promo-' Match 5: The Undertaker vs The Hunter Main Event: '''David Falcon vs Phantom '''Segment 7: {Will be up with results}